


Nowhere

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But that's okay because of hot chocolate, F/F, Hot Chocolate, I really have no idea how to tag these things... they're so small, Pepper doesn't like the cold very much, so.. sorry about that.., winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such an amazing experience, to bad it's so freaking cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

“That was a terrible idea…”

Pepper looked off into the distance of the small cabin area, lit brightly by a fire roaring and crackling in the fireplace. She had a blue mug with its steaming contents held up close to her lips. Her skin was blotched red with a bright red nose and even paler than usual skin surrounding her face. She was completely covered by a thick blanket depicting some sort of Native American symbolism, perched on the end of the bed with her legs tucked in underneath her bottom. Natasha sat next to her, draped in her own blanket and holding her own steaming cup of something, she mimicked Pepper’s position and looked out the small window allowing them insight into the heavy snowfall that was blanketing the world around them. 

“Yeah, but it sure was beautiful…”

Her voice trailed off, 

“That view from the top-- Incredible.”

Pepper hummed in a agreement, sipping her hot chocolate carefully before leaning her head on Natasha’s shoulder, 

“Yeah, it was perfect. I’m glad that we did it.”

Pepper looked up at the shorter woman from her shoulder with a smirk on her face, 

“Lets never do that again, shall we?”

Both the women laughed holding out their cups cautiously so that the hot contents wouldn’t spill all over them. Natasha set her cup down and wrapped her arms around the other woman, burying her face in the warmth of her neck, 

“Agreed. Where do you want to go next?”

Pepper placed a quick kiss on the side of Natasha’s head, still never letting go of her cup of hot chocolate. 

“Right now? Nowhere.”


End file.
